A Love Never Lost
by doll of the rising sun
Summary: Fright Night 2011 , What if Jerry didn't explode in the end? What if he had a long lost love who came just in time to save him? Jerry/oc. I only own the characters I make up, not the Fright Night characters.


It was a warm spring night, the large window doors to the third floor balcony were partially ajar, allowing the illustrious crescent moon to be shown slightly through the ancient oak trees past the castle grounds. Inside the castle of the third floor laid a wise young woman wide awake, staring into a world of rememberance. She could hear a grey wolf in the distance howling softly. It was lonely nights like these where she would remember exactly when those trees were first planted, and above all else, it was a night where she would think of him... " Jeraldo", She whispered as she walked over to her balcony and sat down at the small iron chair at the corner.

Her name was Irene de Castillo, a direct descendent of Roberto de Castillo and Yesenia de Castillo. She was a twenty-five year old forensic doctor, and most importantly, she was of royal blood. Little did her community and co-workers know of her life, and none, besides her staff and one man knew the truth; She was 223 years old and Roberto and Yesenia were her parents. Irene was not her real name, in fact, it was her middle name. Her birth name was Maria Irene de Castillo, Princess of Granada, Spain and she was a vampire...

Although she was a princess, she knew a dire and ugly truth about the world at a young age. She knew about life and death before she was an adult. Such as that is so, she was turned at the age of sixteen. 'I was born as a human in 1789, March 1st. I was the eldest female of three children. I was very close to my mother, the Queen, while my father depised me. My parents had no more children for when they had tried their last time, my mother was too old. I remember, as it had started, I was twelve years old and crying in my bed chambers. That very same room across the hall from me now. I cried myself to sleep that night. My father had came in earlier and yelled at me something vicious, he then slapped me and started touching me in places that I knew were wrong. He told me to never tell my mother and I did not. For fear of death, or worse. This abuse would carry on almost daily, until I was thirteen years old and the severity of his offense became more horrific... He raped me a few months after my birthday. I would try locking myself in rooms, to hide from him, but he'd find me anyways. This continued until I was fourteen and pregnant, my father blamed me for being a whore and sleeping with the stable boys. It wasn't until I gave birth to the baby that the truth had finally came out. For fear of being found unfit to be a king once again, he stole my baby out from my arms and broke her neck. I was so furious that I ran away from the castle, past the grounds, and past the freshly planted oaks. I came across a small stable with no horses, where I had sat down and cried, I had pulled out a knife and tried to slit my wrist again. This time would have been number 34... My arms weren't completely healed, but neither would my heart ever be. I was disrupted at a halt where I heard a soft, calm voice... " Por que Princessa? Please don't do this anymore".

I looked up and saw the source of the voice. " I've seen you before, outside my window... You hide behind the oak trees. What is your name?", I asked curiously.

" Jeraldo, but you can call me 'Jerry'", He said softly.'

I had snapped out of my nostalgic dreaming when I saw a new vision come to play. It was of Jerry now, in danger. Timing wise, it was tomorrow around sunset. He had a neighbor who was Hell bent on destroying him. I couldn't let that happen. Jerry was and always will be a big part of my life. He turned me afterall. Yet, he never told me why he left me... I was taking shelter with Jerry until one day he left me with just a note :

" Dearest Maria,

It pains me ever so much to have to leave you, yet I must. I would do more harm to you than good. I have taught you enough to survive, now all you have to do is apply that knowledge and just know that I'll be watching you.

Always,

Jerry."

I kept the note in a plastic cover inside a small jewlery box my mother had given me when I was nine. I ran to the note in an instant and placed it against my cold undead heart. I had placed a phone call to my private jet to ready the pilot for flight at two AM. By the time the jet should land in Las Vegas it would be around 5PM over there. I then alerted my butler Enrique to prepare my old old room for Jerry, he nodded in a silent understanding. Enrique was human, but I never tasted his blood. I only feed from the evil or the guilty humans. I work in forensics and if a lower citizen such as a prostitute died and she was on my slab, I wouls have no qualms about feeding from her. Just as long as I could make her injuries seem plausible. I was a professional at this. I packed a small bag, just with a few books, sunglasses, credit cards, blood bags, and some men's clothing Enrique had sent to me very quickly. Within an hour after I was on my jet, on my way to save the one man who actually was worth killing for. " I'm going to help you Jerry, even though you left me".


End file.
